The Truth: A Story of Family
by Pure-blood Reject
Summary: Harry is shocked when he discovered the truth in second year. From that year on, everything changes. Tom/Lily/Severus Drarry AU Bad!Dumbles!Herm!Ron!Ginny!Molly
1. Chapter 1: Confrontation

Chapter One: Confrontation

Summary: Harry is shocked when he discovered the truth in second year. From that year on, everything changes. Tom/Lily/Severus Drarry AU Bad!Dumbles!Herm!Ron!Ginny!Molly

Author's Note: Okay everyone… This is Truth completely re-written. The plot is similar; however, there are some major differences. I hope you like this version better than the other one. Please let me know what you think. Thanks

* * *

Harry stared at the semi-transparent Dark Lord in front of him. His mind ground to a halt. One thing reverberated through his mind, like the sound of the water from the ceiling plopping onto the algae-covered-stones, bouncing off the walls of The Chamber of Secrets. The dark haired young boy could not believe what this evil monster just said. It didn't make any sense.

"Harry?" The Dark Lord whispered.

Emerald green eyes continued to stare blankly through Tom, like he wasn't actually there. He had made the observation a few weeks ago when he saw Tom for the first time in the memory of the diary. He saw himself in the older male. The young Potter couldn't believe it at first, but he hadn't really paid much attention then, too involved with the memory of Hagrid being caught with Aragog, the supposed monster of The Chamber of Secrets, at the time. But now. Now even Voldemort was speaking his very thoughts, making him re-evaluate and pay closer attention to what he had seen. The same black hair. The same Almond-shaped eyes. The same high cheekbones. They could have been twins. But…

The eyes.

Their eyes would never be the same. He had his mother's eyes. The same bright, emerald, Avada Kedavra green as the spell's name sake. He had a few features that he couldn't place that didn't exactly measure up, but he didn't really pay that any mind. It was unnerving that he was, essentially, looking in a mirror right now. Harry came back to himself when the Dark Lord moved towards him, making him unconsciously take a step away from the all-powerful man… Well, boy at the moment.

Tom's brow wrinkled in frustrated concentration. He felt like he should know something and that something was prickling and festering in the back of his mind, just outside of his reach. Whatever it was must not be too important, otherwise he would have remembered. He watched as Selina, the huge, one thousand year old basilisk of Salazar Slytherin, chased after the young Potter heir at his whispered command. Rich-Mahogany, almost red, eyes flicked over to the young, red-headed Weasley girl that had held the diary in her possession since the beginning of the year.

He had listened to, or more like read , the whining of the first year as she complained about how hard classes were, missing her mother, and complaining about having to wake up early, among other mundane problems . He also listened to the ramblings of the hero-worshiping little twit, as she went on and on about this boy named Harry Potter. How she would become the young Mrs. Potter in later years. He wanted to meet the one that defeated The Dark Lord Voldemort. How could that have happened?

He was all powerful.

He should never have been defeated.

Tom was startled from his thoughts as he watched the young hero run back into the chamber, however, the snake was nowhere in sight. Just then, Selina came out of the water and struck at the boy, which was deflected by the Sword of Gryffindor. The boy seemed to fight valiantly against the large snake, but what could one expect when fighting for one's life.

The child climbed on top of the head of what could only be Slytherin's founder. Harry's heart felt like it was beating out of his chest as he climbed on the statue to get a better view of the basilisk. His mind was still distracted by the familiar looking man down by Ginny. His moves were sloppy as he glanced the sword off the snakes… lips? Why were they so much alike? Was it due to some weird coincidence? Or was it due to them being related through some distant cousins or inbreeding from the past? Black locks flew as he shook his head, trying to clear the invading thoughts from his mind.

As the Selina charged forward, the small boy's foot slipped. Tom watched as the defeater of the dark lord fell back, just narrowly escaping a deadly bite from those venomous fangs. Red eye narrowed as he continued to concentrate on that thought that kept trying to pick its way through to his conscious mind. Something was telling him he knew this boy. From where? The child couldn't have been much younger than he was now. This girl, hardened eyes glanced down at her slowly dying body, had told him it was 50 years in the future.

Red eyes widened, and soft parseltongue words slipped from his tongue, "Ssselina, sstop" just as Harry went to stab the basilisk through her mouth, the giant snake pulled back quickly to avoid the deadly blow, but not quick enough for her not to cut the boy on the arm with a fang.

"Selina, what did you do?" Voldemort yelled, as Harry fell from the top of the statue. He whipped out the borrowed wand and slowed the young boy's fall. Footsteps echoed in the now silent room, as the brunette ran up to the Potter. Kneeling beside him, concerned eye watched as blood and small specks of silvery venom ran from the wound on his arm.

A solitary, translucent, silvery, tear ran down the Dark Lord's cheek, as he caressed the replica's pale cheek, "What have I done to you, my son."

* * *

Ta da! I'm finished…. With the first chapter…. Or am I done? Look for chapter two of the new Truth. R&R!


	2. Chapter 2: Reunion

Chapter Two: Reunion

Summary: Harry is shocked when he discovered the truth in second year. From that year on, everything changes. Tom/Lily/Severus Drarry AU Bad!Dumbles!Herm!Ron!Ginny!Molly

Author Note: It would seem that this chapter has been well received by my followers. How'd you like that cliffhanger? Great, right? I'm glad you guys have enjoyed the first chapter. If anyone has any ideas they would like to share, comment or send a PM and tell me. I'm always open to thoughts from my followers. This chapter maybe a little late due to my job and how long it is. I hope you guys enjoy. R&R.

Let the show begin!

What had he done?

Concerned, mahogany eyes looked around the chamber, desperately searching for anything to save the young boy but found nothing in the damp chamber. But he knew. He knew that basilisk venom was potent and almost one hundred percent lethal in any amount. There were very few and rare items in the magical world that could help Harry at the moment and none were anywhere near the chamber. The dark lord, knowing all of this, still prayed to whoever chose at that moment to listen, for a miracle. Looking down at the now shaking, fever wracked body in his now solid arms, more tears began to gather and fall with a realization…

His son was going to die.

His son.

Now that was a thought.

Tom's eyes followed every curve and dimple of his carbon copy. How could he have forgotten? Why was he inside his old school journal? Something, obviously, had to have happened for him to be inside his safety net, putting it in place if his body were to ever be destroyed. Try as he might, Tom could not get passed some kind of barrier in his mind.

"Tom… W-why," startled out of his thoughts by the weakly whispered question, said young man looked into glassy, pained, green eyes. Sorrow ripped through his almost non-existent heart as he ran a hand through sweat soaked locks, watching as the venom overtook the small, frail body.

"Harry, I'm so sorry this happened. If only I had known sooner, we could have… we could have prevented this, my son," came the soft whispered confession of the Dark Lord.

Wincing, in unbelievable pain, the young child whimpered. He was on fire. His very blood felt like flowing lava. Harry knew he was dying. He wanted to laugh at the irony of the situation. After surviving many years with those despicable muggles, he was going to be killed by a snake, whose house he belonged to. Huffing a laugh, of which was all he could manage, he had survived broken ribs, whips slicing across his back, fractures to most of the bones in his body, even his skull, and even… Harry blocked that though. No, he would not think about those… Foul… beasts in the last few minutes… Maybe seconds… of his life.

Harry had not realized he had said anything to the man above him until he saw the man's lips moving through half lidded eyes. Straining his hearing to listen past his pounding heart, all he heard was... Son? That was the last thought the dying boy had as he lost consciousness.

"Harry? Harry?!" Frantically, the solid specter gently shook the limp body. "Oh no! No, Harry, wake up, son! I can't lose you, not now that I just found y-you…" whispered the elder, as a sob choked him. The newly discovered father held his only son to him as he freely sobbed into the barely breathing chest. How cruel fate was to have him find his son and take him away so soon. Grief stricken, the man didn't notice a great shadow come across the chamber wall, moving quickly towards its destination, Harry.

A musical trill permeated the stale air, shaking the older Slytherin, briefly, from his sobbing, as a great fire red bird flew above them.

"Fawkes," Tom whispered in disbelief. But wasn't he the headmaster's little pet? Why was he here? Hearing a threatening hiss, confused eyes moved to Selena. Seeing her getting ready to strike at the phoenix, he stood suddenly, startling the snake with his sudden movement, he yelled, "No, Ssselena! I… think he's here to help?" Looking up at the bird as he trailed off, searching for an answer.

Fawkes made one more circle around the pair of males, flying lower to land by the young dying one. Nodding to the dark lord, glittering black eyes fell to the Slytherin lying on the ground, and finally, down to the deep gash in his arm. Tears gathered in the eyes of the great red and gold phoenix, as he leaned over and placed his face close to the lethal wound. Carefully, Fawkes blinked letting his healing tears fall into the venom soaked wound, sitting there for over a minute crying. He had almost been too late. If he had been thirty seconds longer with that blasted headmaster everything would have ended with this wonderful, young Slytherin.

Fawkes had been watching him since the headmaster had brought him to the office earlier that year for questioning about the use of parseltongue during the duel with the red child. The young Potter was a brilliant Slytherin. Oh how the headmaster hated the fact Harry had ended up in the serpent house, despite arguing with both the sorting hat and the school board for weeks after the opening feast the year prior. Dumbledore could do nothing but watch as his golden Gryffindor weapon revealed himself to be a brilliant, pure silver serpent with a mind of his own. Fawkes let out a musical chuckle, remembering the furious, red face of the ex-transfiguration teacher as he proceeded to destroy his office, like a child having a tantrum, when he didn't get his way.

Astonished, Tom fell to his knees beside the pair. Of course, phoenix tears have healing powers, healing just about anything. Why not nullify the venom of the basilisk? He continued to watch as the tears met the gash.

The golden like tears fell on the open wound, faintly creating a hissing sound, almost unheard if Tom had not been so close. Watching carefully, he saw as the venom seemed to be completely absorbed into the wound, what was left of it, as the wound began to slowly knit itself back together before his very eyes. In all the traveling he had done, the heir to Slytherin had only met one other phoenix, and even then he had never seen anything like this.

One last tear fell before Fawkes moved back. The only trace of an injury was the torn sleeve, stained red and silver by the blood and venom. Onyx hair invaded the fire bird's vision as the specter began looking for a pulse of life.

"Please… Please let him live... " Tom frantically whispered as he put his ghost like fingers against his jugular and his cheek to the boy's mouth, checking for breathing… But found nothing. "No… No no no no no," the dark lord repeated, drawing more energy and magic from the forgotten red head's body. The young father began chest compressions, attempting to bring life back into his only child.

"Don't do this to me, please, don't do this!" he cried out after a few minutes of CPR. Tom would give anything to save this child. At the tender age of 12, he had yet to live a life at all. He had to try. He couldn't just give up.

Fawkes continued to watch the duo a few feet away to give the older male room to work. Had he really been too late? Hogwarts had told him as soon as Harry had entered the main chamber, but he couldn't get away from the headmaster, leaving when he wouldn't be missed. Black eyes watched as Tom Riddle continued the compressions on the child and watched as the hope of saving the young one died in his eyes, just like the boy lying on the ground.

Tom just looked down at the pale face of his son. He had failed his son once again. Taking the last of the energy and magic from the girl, Riddle scooped up the small green eyed boy and cradled him in his chest. "I'm sorry, my son. I wish I could have saved you, could have gotten to know you, could have seen…" choking on a sob, he continued, "could have seen you grow…" He trailed off as grief overtook him and sobs wracked his body, burying his head in the boy's chest.


End file.
